fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregor/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Oy! Why is junk lying around!" (item) *"Gregor take little time-out. Do side job, yes?" (exp) *"There! Is good to sneak in extra training. Makes Gregor ready for more fighting!" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"You are looking happily today. Perhaps you find gold lying about, yes?" (happy) *"*Sigh* No one here has the fun. What do you do to kill time?" (free time) *"Oi, World is messy place, yes? But at least we all have dreams. What are yours?" (dreams) *"Gregor very impressing with your skills. Maybe we should make with the teaming up." (team up) Replying - Normal *"Oh ho ho! No no! Gregor just happy to be in pleasant company." (happy) *"Gregor take odd jobs, of course. Sellsword must earn living like anyone else." (free time) *"Gregor want to be rich, of course! Perhaps you hire Gregor?" (dreams) *"How much you pay Gregor? ...That was joke. Gregor help for free." (team up) Asking - Married *"Be careful, (name)! Gregor is very sad if wife bite dust, yes?" (promise) *"Gregor is lucky man to have most attractive and smart woman alive." (compliment) *"Guess what Gregor love most today. Need hint? Gregor stand in front of answer." (love) *"(name), did you drop this? What is this thing?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Oh ho, you are worried! How very cute. But Gregor not kick buckets so easily." (promise) *"See? Gregor's wife not only smart and beautiful---she have great taste in men!" (compliment) *"Gregor love (name) too. Would perhaps win in contest of affection, yes?" (love) *"Is jewel Gregor receive for bashing heads. You want? It look very nice on you, yes?" (gift) Asking - Child *"Come, (name). Train with father. If you win, dinner is onto the house!" (train) *"Tired, (name)? You look ready to make with the zonking out." (concern) *" (Name), you need anything? Gregor overbearing protective type." (gift) *" (Name), what was future like? Curious minds wishing to know, yes?" (story) Replying - Child *"A familial duel. Gregor like this idea. Shall we make not-so-gentlemanly bet?" (train) *"You notice, then? Very astute. But Gregor is much tougher than you think." (concern) *"Ah! Always thinking of your family, like Gregor. But smile is gift enough." (gift) *"...Gregor's past? What funny and adorable questions you are asking! Perhaps (child) trying to charm Gregor into lifetime of parenting? Oh ho! ...Was jest, was jest! Of course Gregor keep family safe through this mess." (story) Level Up *"Who say only young have growth spurts?" (6-7 stats up) *"What is this? Gregor's biceps tingling!" (4-5 stats up) *"Gregor no run-of-the-miller guy, yes?" (2-3 stats up) *"Oh dear. Gregor not make good impression." (0-1 stats up) *"Gregor already plenty strong, yes?" (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"Ha ha! Gregor feel like new younger man!" Armory *"Gregor better at cutting throat than cutting deal." (buying) *"Oy, I am sellsword, yes? Not sword seller!" (selling) *"If you are having forging money, maybe pay Gregor?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Gregor need less-dangerous contract. Is crazy, this war!" (misc) *"Gregor is running the circle around everyone today! Is match for ANYONE!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Little early for breaking, no?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin! Good place to kick the back, yes?" (midday) *"Good evening, Robin. You here to take break?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin! Why you not punch the sack yet?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin! Did you pull all-nighter?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin! Is exciting day ahead, yes?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin! How swiftly night falls!" (evening) *"Hello, Robin! Is past bedtime, no?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster A likeable merc whose feet have touched the soil of many a land. Years of experience have hardened him—mostly—but he still winces when people harp on him about his age. The first to get a crick in his back. Born on January 27th. Help Description A seasoned mercenary with a big heart and a refreshing grin. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Gregor is on job." *"What fun!" *"Attack!" *"Stay frosting." *"How much you pay?" *"Show Gregor what you do." *"He's big trouble." *"Now fight!" Dual Guard *"Oy, danger!" *"Need help?" Dual Strike *"Do not forget Gregor!" *"Is Gregor time!" *"Yes!" *"Have a hand!" Defeat Enemy *"Where is challenge?" *"Ha ha!" *"Heh..." *"Heh heh, you fight poorly!" *"Who want more Gregor?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Much gratefulness!" *"Good one!" *"Many thanks!" Critical *"Gregor smash!" *"Now to face maker!" *"Your jigging is up!" *"Don't want to get along, eh?" Defeated By Enemy *"Is...bad..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote